


This Pretty Mess We Made

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, Messy, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sex-Swap, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix comes home with a souvenir.(self-indulgent sex-swapped sylvix smut)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	This Pretty Mess We Made

**Author's Note:**

> back with a new name and more unedited, unabashed horny
> 
> again, this is rule 63/sex-swap/always a different sex, so read at your discretion

“Felix! Welcome ho— _mmph!”_

Sylvaine can’t get the words out before Felix swallows them and pins her to the bed, kissing her hard enough to make up for two weeks of separation. That’s the thing about Felix: she’s either cold and careful with her affection or she burns with it. 

Passion spills from her lips like lava and Sylvaine isn’t inclined to complain. She couldn’t if she wanted to—Felix’s tongue keeps her own silent, sweeping the back of her mouth. Sylvaine is her willing captive, braced under all four of Felix’s limbs, her hips, her breasts…all of her. It swells up inside Sylvaine, that rush of emotions no one else brings. 

Sylvaine turns her head to the side, still wet and wanting. “I missed you—I love you, I—Felix…” 

Felix meets her eyes, low, through thick lashes, and she’s not good with words but she’s so good with love. Softer, sweeter, Sylvaine brings their lips together again, the ends Felix’s ponytail tickling her cheek. Sylvaine laughs into Felix’s mouth.

Felix indulges her with another kiss before pulling up to say, “I have something for you.” 

“You got me a present?” 

“In a way.” Felix crawls off the bed, retrieving the bag she dropped on Sylvaine’s floor before pouncing her. “Close your eyes.”

Shivers overtake Sylvaine and she falls back on the bed, eyes squeezed shut. Her imagination runs wild with every rustle and sliding sound. “Are you getting naked?”

“Sylvaine.” 

When Felix says her name like that, it never fails to make her wet. “Felix?”

“Open your eyes.”

Sylvaine does, and for a moment her vision goes pure white. “Oh, Felix…”

Felix is breathtaking, naked except for a harness around her hips, and on that harness, well, Sylvaine’s never seen anything like it. 

No, she has, but never on Felix. 

Because there’s no mistaking it: that’s a dick. Felix is wearing a dick, and it’s the single hottest thing Sylvaine has witnessed in her entire life. 

“You like it?”

It’s rare to hear a waved in Felix’s voice, to see her twist her toe, shy. She sweeps her ponytail over her shoulder and smiles. 

Goddess, Sylvaine missed her—that rare, coy curl of her lips, the sweeping curve of her shoulders, her firm breasts with their little nipples, already hard. Her tiny waist and narrow hips, and now this: her cock, sculpted to curved, rigid perfection. The most beautiful one Sylvaine has ever seen. 

“I love it. Come here.” 

Felix does, and heat pools between Sylvaine’s legs. In her heart, too, but Felix’s confidence is back, and watching her walk pulls at Sylvaine’s core. She squeezes her legs together, then lets them fall apart for Felix to crawl between.

“Too many clothes,” Felix whispers, tugging at her shirt. 

“You know what to do.”

With more patience than she normally possesses, Felix strips her piece by piece, kissing every bit of skin she exposes: her stomach, her ribs, her breasts—here, Felix pauses to suck and lick. Not her nipples but her breasts themselves, teasing and tempting and bringing more and more fluid to Sylvaine’s cunt. She’s so wet, and so happy; two things she wasn’t sure could coexist before Felix showed her. 

Felix moves lower, kissing Sylvaine’s abdomen, the crest of her hips while she slides her pants down. Her fingers leave tingling traces of their presence on her thighs and calves, the undersides of her knees, and then she’s bare before Felix. 

There’s no better view than Felix between her legs, hovering above her slick pussy. 

“You really did miss me.” Felix runs a finger down the slit of her cunt, then brings it to her lips, and Sylvaine’s eyes flutter shut. Her pussy clenches, and she can already imagine how it’s going to feel around Felix’s cock.

“Every day,” Sylvaine admits. “Sometimes twice.”

“Let me make it up to you.” 

Felix crawls back up Sylvaine’s body, and the first brush of her cock against Felix’s thigh is intoxicating. It’s warm and hard, and Sylvaine needs to touch it. She touches Felix’s waist instead, runs her hands over it as Felix kisses her. Her fingertips dip into the straps of the harness, sending shivers through Felix that Sylvaine can feel.

The kisses don’t last long before Felix dives for Sylvaine’s neck, pulling pretty purple marks to her skin to replace the ones that faded while she was gone. 

Sylvaine keeps her hands on Felix, on her muscular back and arms, whatever she can reach. She knows what Felix wants, of course. Felix is obsessed with her breasts, and she’s staring at them now, like she forgot they were real. 

“I tried to play with mine but it’s not the same.” Felix rubs her nose against one nipple, then lifts up to capture it between her lips. It’s like coming home: everything feels right when Felix sucks her nipples. It’s so comforting, at once innocent and sexual, and Sylvaine basks in the feeling of that wet warmth. 

And Sylvaine’s cunt gets even wetter. Felix squeezes her other breast, her nipple, pulling and pinching and rubbing until Sylvaine moans. 

“Felix, I—it’s so good, but I—”

Felix pulls off her breast, giving it one last lick. Mischief twinkles in her eyes. “You want something else?” 

“I want your cock.” It comes out brash, and Sylvaine swallows. “Can I call it that?” 

Felix tried to look annoyed but she can’t hide her smile. “You can call it whatever you want.” 

“Then bring your cock up here.”

With a moan, Felix does. Her pussy slides over Sylvaine’s stomach as she pushes higher, just as wet as Sylvaine’s, and her cock stands proud, right over that pretty clit of hers. The base is going to rub against it, Sylvaine realizes. 

“Fuck,” Sylvaine whispers, “that suits you.” She grabs Felix’s hips and brings her closer, nestling her cock between her own heaving breasts. 

Felix gasps. “I was just going to fuck your pussy. I didn’t even think of this.” Her voice strains around the words like she can barely take it. 

“Why not both?” 

And Sylvaine presses her breasts together, watching them swallow Felix’s cock. Felix watches, too, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Slowly, she begins to rock back and forth. 

Sylvaine has done this with men before and never cared for it, but everything’s different with Felix. Her cock is perfectly smooth, gliding without oil, and every time she thrusts forward, it presses on her clit. Felix bites her lip and Sylvaine wishes she could bite them, too. 

“Let me hear you,” Sylvaine says instead. “Tell me how it feels.”

“It feels”—Felix rocks faster, gliding on her own wetness atop Sylvaine’s ribs—“incredible, it’s—” 

Words fail her and she throws her head back, small breasts bouncing as she thrusts wildly. As if it’s not good enough for Sylvaine just to watch her, Felix glares down with renewed ferocity and grabs her nipples, twisting while she rides. 

Fuck, Sylvaine might come if she keeps this up. She’s never managed to come like that before, but Felix never fucked her breasts before, either. “Come on,” she urges. “You’re so close.”

Felix pulls her nipples, sharp, so hard it hurts. “Are you?” 

Sylvaine can only nod. Her pussy is flowing, chest burning with sensations she’s never felt before, but she’s not going to come first. She whines, partly because Felix likes it and partly because she can’t help it. “Harder!” 

Never let it be said that Felix is afraid to hurt her. She tugs so hard that Sylvaine yells, and that’s what does it. Felix comes on her chest like a waterfall, gushing down her ribs and soaking her breasts until her cock slips out. 

That’s all it takes for Sylvaine: Felix clenching against her, still pulling her breasts, and soaking her and the bed beneath them. Slow pulses creep from Sylvaine’s chest and core, growing stronger as they spread to the rest of her body. It’s different from the way she usually comes—not the acute, intense pleasure she’s used to but a rolling burn. 

They ride it out together like always. Sylvaine can’t seem to close her mouth for moaning and Felix anticipates a need she didn’t even know she had.

Surging up, Felix shoves her dick in Sylvaine’s mouth and Sylvaine almost comes again. She’s sucked a lot of cocks but none of them belonged to Felix. None of them were covered in Felix’s come, and when this one presses against her throat, it’s paradise. 

Felix doesn’t fuck her mouth for long. Eyes burning, she pulls free and growls, half-feral. “Roll over.”

Sylvaine hasn’t had enough time to recover and she’s never been so eager to obey. She scrambles onto all fours, pussy still convulsing as Felix lines up her cock. 

It’s too soon. Felix must be oversensitive, too—she always is after she squirts—but she’s on a mission and Sylvaine wouldn’t dream of stopping her. 

With a deep, shuddering breath, Felix pushes into her cunt. 

Her fingers are amazing, but her cock is fucking transcendent. They both hiss at the sensation, Sylvaine from the stretch and Felix no doubt from the pressure on her raw clit. It’s been ages since Sylvaine’s taken anything this big, but this is different, too. Being full always made her feel empty inside. Now it’s Felix, and she’s complete like always, only now that divine pressure is everywhere at once.

Felix steadies herself with firm hands on Sylvaine’s hips and she starts to move.

Shit, her cock has texture, ridges to rub against the ones inside Sylvaine. Slowly at first, Felix tests the waters, but every moan pushes her a little faster. It’s overwhelming when she’s still coming off the first, but Sylvaine breaks through, and soon, she’s thrusting back against Felix, burying her cock as deep as she can take it.

Felix calls her name and claws at her hips, her back, rocking wilder until she’s slamming into Sylvaine. No man ever fucked her this hard—Sylvaine always maintained control, but letting go with Felix is utter perfection. 

The bed can barely take it, and from Felix desperate moans, it’s hard for her too. But Sylvaine is so close, on the verge of something beautiful, and if Felix can hold on longer, pound her harder, then she just might—

Break. 

Sylvaine isn’t even fully aware of it until her knees are soaked. Felix is pressing on her belly, jabbed in as deep as can be, and shit—that’s not Felix’s mess. It’s her own. Like something shattered inside of her. 

When her next orgasm comes, it takes her down. 

Felix never told her it was like this: she figured the release was incredible, but the rapture that came after, shaking her arms and legs and head and heart until she was flat on the bed, shuddering with pleasure and clenching around Felix’s cock like her cunt was trying to crack it…

Yeah, Sylvaine doesn’t really have the words for it, either.

They lie in a quivering pile for a long time—Felix must have come again, too, or she’s just so tired she can’t move—before Felix breaks the silence.

“This bed is fucking disgusting.”

“I think it’s beautiful,” Sylvaine mutters into the mattress. “But can I sleep in your room tonight?”

Felix clicks her tongue. “Fine.”

Cleaning up the mess will absolutely be worth it, but for now, Sylvaine just wants to bask in the afterglow. Felix slides out carefully and unhooks the straps, before letting her cock fall to the floor. She’s perfect with and without it, and she curls against Sylvaine’s back to press kisses to her neck.

“I’m going to wash. You’re welcome to come with me.” 

And then she’s up, wiping herself off on the sheets, impatient again. 

“How do you have energy after that?” 

Felix chuckles. “I’m not the one who got fucked.” 

But she still sounds a little breathless and Sylvaine smiles, satisfied in every possible way. “Best souvenir ever.”

She can practically hear Felix roll her eyes. “Get up. You’re filthy.”

“Mmm…” Sylvaine rolls over. “Just how you like me.” 

Felix doesn’t even fight the genuine smile that lights up her face. “I like you near me.”

Warmth radiates through Sylvaine’s chest, giving her the strength to get out of bed. “I like having you close, too. Doesn’t feel right without you.”

And, filthy though she is, Felix doesn’t complain when Sylvaine wraps her in a tight embrace. They’re together again, and that’s how it’s supposed to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this counts for the entire month of kinktober.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote a few of these stories under my old name, and I wasn’t going to write any more, but then this happened. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> 1: [Respite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530992)  
> 2: [Sex & Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562990)  
> 3: [Into the Rush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402822)


End file.
